


The First Kiss

by lets_keep_walking



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Another drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_keep_walking/pseuds/lets_keep_walking
Summary: Movie dates and kisses.





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> things are off right now, but i hope everyone has a good day

Elise laughs breathlessly as they exit the movie theater, a hand over her heart to quell her mirth. She manages to stop laughing for barely a second before she starts all over again, red in the face, Sonic's hand in hers as they exit the theater.

"I'm taking that you liked it?"

" _Yes_ ," she insists, her laughter subsiding long enough for her to speak. "It was really funny and really sweet. I've never laughed so much before."

Something tells him that this is definitely the first time, too.

"See? Told ya," he says triumphantly, swinging their hands together. "Do you wanna walk or—"

"Run?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow at him, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Right down to the letter, Elise."

"Good." She lets of his hand abruptly and starts jogging, all the while facing him. "Last one to the castle's a rotten egg!"

And then she's off, dashing through the avenue for home,  with Sonic hot on her heels.

It's _on_.

She stumbles a bunch; this might be her first time running so far, and Sonic easily breezes past her (and makes a show of zooming about her as she runs), but he slows just enough to grab her hand, and then she's startled, looking at him in surprise.

"Hey-!" She almost trips on a rock and uses him to regain her balance. "You know I can't run as fast as you!"

"So?" he asks back, and then squeezes her hand. "Just do what I do—raise your head, and run!"

And she does.

And they do.

He tugs on her hand just enough to get her improving on her pace; she stops stumbling at every other step and has let go of his hand, racing, laughing, _smiling_ alongside him as the gates of her castle come into view.

They come to a gradual stop; Elise placing her hands on her knees and Sonic skidding on the rubber of his soles because the _last_ thing he knows is how to slow down, but he does, and then tilts his head low enough to catch her gaze.

"How's it feel?" he asks, to gauge her reaction, and she looks up at him, smirking.

" _Good_ ," she huffs, pulling down her hoodie now that they're within reach of the castle. Of course, this prompts the gates to open and passerby to bow respectfully in her presence, and she looks like she wants to yank the hood back on again.

"Hey," he says gently, and her attention's back to him. He grasps her hand in his left and boops her nose with his right. "Smile for me?"

She blinks, once, twice, before a silly little smile spreads and she rolls her eyes affectionately.

"There we go, see?" He makes a frame with his hands and she huffs, trying and failing to hide her smile. "You look like you feel better when you smile."

That causes another one, and she giggles briefly before kneeling to his height.

"Thanks for the movie," she says sincerely, and his heart skips a beat. "I had fun tonight. I...I've never run so fast before."

He retains his bravado quickly enough. "It's no problem. Nothin' starts 'til you take action, Princess."

"I'm a duchess."

He waves his hand dismissively. "Sure, sure. But if you've got time to worry—"

"You run," they both finish, and then glance at each other before erupting into laughter.

"Okay, okay, Princess. Now get," he cocks his head to the side and says, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She places a warm hand on his shoulder, and presses a kiss to his lips. He barely has time to register what's happening before one kiss morphs into two, and then a third is left on his cheek for added effect.

The end result a dazed, flushed red hedgehog who's staring blankly at the princess (sorry, _duchess_ ) he doesn't remember holding in his arms.

"Yeah," she replies a second later, sweetly. "You will."

And then he remembers that they're in front of the gate, outside, and that Elise's makeup is extra-stick, so it won't wash out easily, aaaand he is _so_ getting teased the second he gets home, isn't he?

But it's worth it, definitely worth it, to see a radiant smile on her face as she heads into the castle, waving him goodbye before heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> thought it was cute, posted it from my tumble


End file.
